<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not enough by Castaria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015153">Not enough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castaria/pseuds/Castaria'>Castaria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:48:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castaria/pseuds/Castaria</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I thought it was so perfect </p>
<p>When we had just moved in </p>
<p>Mattress on the floor </p>
<p>Lights shining through the open blinds. </p>
<p>New city, </p>
<p>New life. </p>
<p>But you were grieving. </p>
<p>And </p>
<p>You were lonely </p>
<p>And I was lonely </p>
<p>And we didnt </p>
<p>Touch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pretty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You got really upset when you commented on my selfie, and someone made fun of you. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You said you didn't want people to think you were a simp. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You stopped commenting. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You stopped making me feel special in that way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But then you say "time to simp" on someone else's selfie. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I don't care if it was a joke. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They're beautiful. Perfect faces. Perfect bodies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I don't compare. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I want to feel special.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pretty; </p>
<p>like I used to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ugly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had this feeling in my gut. </p><p>So I asked you. </p><p>Just a coworker. </p><p>You said she was ugly,</p><p>But you were lying. </p><p> </p><p>Never touching. </p><p>Not enough to </p><p>Break us apart</p><p>Because I love you. </p><p> </p><p>But now, </p><p>I'm ugly. </p><p> </p><p>Insecure. Needy. Suspicious. </p><p>Ugly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>